Reiko Natsu
''"No matter how much my life has changed, I always remember that the world changes along with me. I always think my name doesn't mean summer. It means change." '' ''-''Natsu A member of the kendo club and a previous tennis star, Natsu is known affectionately as Na-chan. She is the only character to refer to Tori as Beika-sempai, even though they are the same age. She fights with lightening speed, yet keeps a light hearted tone when not in battle. Personality Oddly, even though Natsu was a national celebrity in the tennis world, she doesn't really show it. She is very paitent and calm, even when she is surrounded by the recklessness of the kendo club. She is also very protective, evidante in the way she looks after her friends. Unfortunately, her combination of these traits also makes her worry a lot, especially when it comes to her brother, Yuki. Appearance Middle school Tori, Natsu, Mikoto, Snow, and Ringo.png|Natsu in middle school with Ringo, Mikoto, Tori and Yuki The Raiko Gang.png|The group in casual clothes Natsu has black hair that she will either wear up in a ponytail or down her back. She is very well built, wearing a ribbon around her neck and her collar unbuttoned when wearing her uniform. Her casual outfit basically consists of a khaki skirt, a lime green tank top, and a pair of plain black and white sneakers. When she gets in her kendo uniform, she wears her hair up in a bun and out of her face. This makes her brown eyes seem stern, yet soft at the same time. Her appearance is very quiet, yet is close to that of the traditional Japanese woman. Relationships Family Yuki Natsu is very strict with her brother, worrying about him everytime he skips school or class. Even though they do have similarities in their personalities, they also have certain differences. This allows both to have a stable relationship, but not be as close as the average set of twins Friends Beika Tori Natsu and Tori are very good friends, knowing each other since middle school. Natsu is usually the one Tori would turn to if she felt uneasy or heart-broken, while Tori always knows how to cheer Na-chan up. Sayjo Mikoto Not much is known about the relationship between the two of them, but Na-chan reveers Mikoto as a mentor and a leader, much like the other gang members. Suzuki Miroshi Like her relationship with Mikoto, the relationship between the two of them is relatively unknown, although, Na-chan has hinted at a small attraction to the transfer student. Part in Story The Angel in the Demon School The only time Natsu is seen in this chapter is when Miroshi meets her outside the kendo clubroom. She smiles, says a few words, then exits when Mikoto tells her about a club meeting. Trivia *Natsu is not inspired by any one person. Much like Mikoto, she is based on girls I have known throughout my life. Those in sports, those who are friends, and those who have become some of my most memorable friendships. Category:Characters Category:Thoughts of A Camellia Category:Female Category:Raiko